1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an avatar service system and method for providing an avatar in a service provided in a mobile environment.
2. Discussion of the Background
An avatar provided in a service through a wired and wireless network is configured by a combination of clothes, a face, and accessories. However, an avatar in a conventional art is stationary, or even when mobile, the avatar moves as a single unit irrespective of the combination of the clothes and accessories.
The avatar in the conventional art includes layers of clothing, a face, and accessories. When the avatar is configured by a combination of motionless images or is mobile, an issue of the clothes or accessories disappearing, that is, an issue of broken images arises. Also, an additional plug-in, for example, flash or “unity three-dimension (3D)” may need to be installed to implement an action of the avatar in an animation.
A messenger is an acquaintance-based service, and supports a text-based chat, absent an avatar. The messenger service adopts a format of representing a user by a predetermined image in lieu of an avatar.